The purpose of this project is to establish the feasibility of developing, implementing, and evaluating a self-help smoking cessation program for employees of the University of Alabama in Birmingham (UAB) who smoke. Of the estimated 2,800-3,000 smoking employees at UAB, this project will recruit 400 or more. A baseline, six-month and twelve-month follow-up of smoking history and saliva thiocyanate will be collected from each participant. Following their agreement to participate in the study they will be matched by current smoking level, and randomly assigned to Group 1, Group 2, Group 3, or Group 4. All four groups will receive standard Self-Help Smoking Cessation-Maintenance Manuals from the American Lung Association (X1). Group 2 will receive (X1) plus a social reinforcement component (X2); Group 3 will receive (X1) plus a monetary component (X3); and Group 4 will receive all three components (X1+X2+X3). This study will use a 2x2 factorial, randomized pretest-posttest control group design. The major objective of this study is to determine the effects of the standard component (X1), combined components X1+X2 or X1+X3 and total multi-component self-guided smoking cessation program (X1+X2+X3). This study will apply principles of design and statistical power not apparent in worksite self-help smoking cessation literature.